everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ginger Breadhouse
Ginger Breadhouse - córka Wiedźmy z Piernikowej Chatki z baśni Jaś i Małgosia. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiada się po stronie Rebelsów, ponieważ tak bardzo, jak uwielbia gotować i piec, nie cierpi ona, gdy ktoś wypomina, jakie jest jej prawdziwe przeznaczenie. Ginger piecze wyłącznie z jej zamiłowania do tego, a sama prowadzi nawet kulinarny program - Spells Kitchen. Osobowość Ginger to cicha dziewczyna, która nie lubi zbytnio swojego przeznaczenia. Zamiast tego, wolałaby zostać cukiernikiem z własnym programem kulinarnym, dzięki czemu mogłaby dzielić się swoimi wypiekami z innymi. Kiedy jednak ktoś odmawia spróbowania smakołyków Ginger, dziewczyna bardzo się smuci. Jest ona również słodka, dobroduszna oraz zawsze wybacza tym, którzy kiedykolwiek postąpili wobec niej źle. Magiczną umiejętnością cechującą dziewczynę jest to, że potrafi ona dodawać zaklęcia do potraw, które sprawiają, że spożywający może na przykład stać się niewidzialnym. Wygląd Ginger jest dziewczyną o długich, sięgających bioder różowych włosach. Zazwyczaj upięte są one w dwa kucyki. Jej grzywka jest prosta, a na nosie widnieją różowe okulary w okrągłych oprawkach. Skóra Ginger jest lekko opalona, a jej oczy - brązowe. Brwi dziewczyny, podobnie jak włosy, są różowe. Baśń Jaś i Małgosia (niem. Hänsel und Gretel) – baśń opowiadająca dwojgu dzieciach, które pozostawione w lesie przez rodziców spotkały złą czarownicę. Zapisali ją i opublikowali w 1812 bracia Grimm. Jaś i Małgosia to dwoje dzieci drwala, które mieszkały w chatce na skraju lasu ze swoim tatą. Ich ojciec był wdowcem, który ożenił się powtórnie. Jego nowa żona nienawidziła swoich pasierbów. Pewnego dnia w kraju nastał wielki głód, w związku z czym, zaproponowała, by porzucić dzieci w lesie gdyż inaczej wszystkich czeka śmierć głodowa. Drwal początkowo odmawiał, ale w końcu uległ namowom żony. Zgodnie z jej planem mieli wszyscy razem udać się po chrust do lasu, a kiedy zacznie się ściemniać drwal i macocha mieli szybko skryć się i zostawić dzieci w lesie. Przy pierwszym podejściu plan Macochy nie doszedł do skutku. Za drugim razem udało się to, przez co dzieci zabłądziły w lesie i tułały się po nim przez trzy dni. Rankiem, odnalazły domek wykonany ze słodyczy. Przez to, że rodzeństwo było głodne, zaczęło go jeść. Wtedy ze środka wyszła stara kobieta, która uprzejmie zaprosiła je do siebie. Miła kobieta okazała się staruszką, która chciała zjeść ich oboje. Zamknęła Jasia w klatce, a Małgosi nakazała wykonywanie prac domowych. Po trzech tygodniach, zniecierpliwiona czarownica zdecydowała się zjeść chłopca. Następnego dnia czarownica przygotowała piec i kazała Małgosi sprawdzić, czy jest dobrze nagrzany. Tak naprawdę chciała ją też upiec i zjeść. Małgosia odpowiedziała, że nie umie tego robić. Czarownica, by jej pokazać, wsadziła głowę do pieca. Wówczas sprytna Małgosia wepchnęła ją do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi. W ten sposób czarownica spaliła się żywcem we własnym piecu. Po śmierci czarownicy dzieci przeszukały jej dom i znalazły dużo biżuterii i innych cennych rzeczy. Zabrały tyle, ile zdołały unieść i ruszyły do domu. Po długich poszukiwaniach dzieci dotarły do niego. Okazało się, że ich macocha już nie żyje, a ojciec, od czasu kiedy porzucił je w lesie, nie zaznał chwili spokoju, dręczony wyrzutami sumienia. Kiedy więc zobaczył wracające dzieci, bardzo się ucieszył. Relacje Rodzina Ginger jest córką Wiedźmy z baśni "Jaś i Małgosia". W książce Krzywe zwierciadło, miała ona na imię Candy. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką dziewczyny jest Cerise Hood, gdyż obie dobrze rozumieją swoje złe sytuacje w kwestii Przeznaczenia. Przyjaźni się też z Raven Queen, ponieważ ta ma podobną sytuację do niej, i pomogła jej rozwinąć swój kulinarny biznes. Dziewczyna zna się także z Faybelle Thorn od dzieciństwa, co czyni je dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Co więcej, Ginger prawdopodobnie ma dobry kontakt z Melody Piper, bo ta jest jej współlokatorką. Miłość Obiektem westchnień Ginger jest Hopper Croakington II. Zwierzak Ginger posiada żelkową rybkę o imieniu Jelly. Dziewczyna wykonała ją podczas zajęć szkolnych. Lalki Basic Ginger_doll.jpg|Lalka Ginger_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: styczeń 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: CDH54 W tej serii włosy Ginger są upięte w dwa kucyki sięgające bioder. Jej grzywka jest prosta, a głowa - ozdobiona czarną opaską, na której utrzymuje się złota filiżanka z różowymi lodami. Na nosie dziewczyny znajdują się różowe okulary w okrągłych oprawkach. Lalka ubrana jest w złotą, połyskującą sukienkę, ozdobioną różowymi, ukośnymi paskami oraz białymi i brązowymi ciapkami. Na nią została założona granatowa, jeansowa kurtka z rękawami sięgającymi łokci, obszyta złotymi nićmi. Szyja Ginger jest ozdobiona różowym żabotem. Na jej lewym nadgarstku widnieje błękitna bransoletka wykonana z falbanki, a na palcu prawej dłoni - różowy pierścionek. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się brązowe rajstopy, ozdobione wzorkiem przedstawiającym kremowe zawijasy. Buty Ginger to złote szpilki z obcasem w kształcie lizaka. Mają one odkryte palce, a utrzymują się na różowym wiązadle umieszczonym na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona czarna torba w kształcie kociołka ze złotą rączką oraz pamiętnik. Sugar Coated Ginger_SC_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Sugar Coated' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: CHW83 W tej serii włosy Ginger związane są w koński ogon, którego koniec jest lekko zawinięty. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się złota opaska z białą czapką piekarza, natomiast na jej nosie - okulary w złotych oprawkach. Uszy lalki zostały przebite brązowymi kolczykami w kształcie ludzików z ciastka. Ginger ubrana jest w jasnoróżową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawkami. Góra ubranka ozdobiona jest nadrukiem przedstawiającym brązową kamizelkę z karmelu z guzikami wykonanymi z landrynek. Rozkloszowany dół sukienki stanowi imitację spływającej różowej, żółtej i brązowej polewy. Całość przepasana jest różowym, podobnie spływającym paskiem. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny znajduje się złota bransoletka, natomiast na palcu prawej dłoni - różowy pierścionek. Buty lalki to malinowe kozaki utrzymujące się na rzemykach. Ich dół jest "oblany" czekoladą. Lalka została wydana wraz z zestawem akcesoriów. Book Party Ginger_BP_doll.png|Lalka Ginger_BP_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Book Party' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki - "Ginger" w języku angielskim oznacza "imbir". Imię to w połączeniu z nazwiskiem oznacza "domek z piernika". Meta timeline * 25 marca 2014: Ginger debiutuje w książce Krzywe zwierciadło, pod nazwiskiem Ginger Witch. * 19 maja 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Ginger Breadhouse. * 10 października 2014: Pierwsze zdjęcie lalki Ginger zostaje ujawnione w internecie. * 6 stycznia 2015: Ginger debiutuje w odcinku Czarowne wypieki Ginger. * styczeń 2015: Pierwsza lalka Ginger zostaje wydana w ramach linii Basic. * styczeń 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Ginger zostają ujawnione. * styczeń 2015: Oficjalny art dziewczyny zostaje ujawniony. * 13 stycznia 2015: Profil Ginger zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. Galeria Galeria webisodów Ginger-breadhouse-eah-01.png Ginger_Gus_Helga.png Ginger_odc2.png Ginger_odc3.png Ginger_odc4.png Ginger_odc5.png Ginger_odc6.png Ginger_odc7.png Ginger_odc8.png Ginger_odc9.png Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Tumblr njdiyo2Y7X1to1qsoo1 500.png Tumblr obh8bw5UTT1tv8we4o1 1280.png Inne Ginger_doll.jpg Ginger_art.png Ginger_SC_doll.png Ginger_BP_doll.png Ginger_BP_art.png Photo_Gallery_Ginger_tcm571-195135.png en:Ginger Breadhouse Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Sugar Coated Kategoria:Book Party